


No Matter What

by idc_chan



Series: Power Dynamics Verse [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bigotry & Prejudice, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, still figure skaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 04:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9966518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idc_chan/pseuds/idc_chan
Summary: In a world where only Omegas can have children, most Omegas are treated as valuable possessions. Certainly no Omega would chance getting hurt doing something as dangerous as figure skating. Yuri has been hiding his secondary gender for most of his life. Unfortunately, he can't hide forever.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a idea from a drabble I wrote here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/9630941/chapters/21796688  
> You don't need to read that though, the story stands alone.
> 
> Nothing really explicit happens, but there are definitely references to male pregnancy in this story.
> 
> Thanks to col3bri for the beta. Obviously all mistakes are my own.

"Good muscle structure, excellent posture, his hands are rough, his feet are a lost cause, he seems too bold," the gruff woman continued the litany.

Yuri stood, naked, arms at his side, fists clenched and tried not to scream or cry. He wasn't particularly body shy- but this woman kept speaking, listing his "flaws" and "virtues”, and making notes on a tablet. His stomach churned with anger and shame.

"He won't be an obedient Omega, I imagine," she told the young girl who was trailing her. "But I imagine many Alphas will be quite intrigued."

"I'm right here, you know," Yuri muttered.

The woman glared then. "What have I told you about speaking out of turn?"

Yuri met her gaze. He couldn't stand this. He didn't want to be here- but ever since he'd been outed an as Omega, what he wanted didn't seem to matter to anyone. At least he wasn't in a sound-proof, scent-proof cell terrified about what was going to happen.

"I could have a procedure done that ruins your vocal cords," the woman mused. "I think any potential Alpha might prefer that, really."

Yuri glanced away. "I'm sorry, ma'am," he muttered.

"Mmm, potentially trainable," she added, making another note. "Ayako, see that he gets a bath, a manicure and a pedicure as well as a massage. He's very tense, and we want him to relax before the Alphas arrive. I'll arrange a consultation with the doctor this afternoon. He seems fit, but one never knows. Also, we'll want to consider eye surgery in case any potential Alpha would prefer him without glasses."

The woman peered at him. "Can I trust you to behave?"

Ayako was a twelve-year-old Omega, Yuri thought. He had no intention of hurting her or making her life more difficult if he didn't have to. Sighing he answered. "Yes, ma'am."

 

****

Nikiforov was trashed, Mari thought. He was face down on the bar, glasses and bottles littering the entire area surrounding him. Patrons were careful not to look his direction and she saw the owner of the bar that had called her this morning.

"Have you been here all night?" she asked, arms crossed.

"Mari. It's terrible. They... they just took him away." Victor's English was slurred and she thought partly in Russian.

"And you think you have it worse than him? He always knew this was a possibility."

Victor hiccupped, reached for a glass. "He never told me..."

Mari sighed. "To protect you, you idiot. Do you know what they do to Alphas who hide the status of Omegas? I do. We could very well lose the inn over this. But you know what? I don't care. What I do care about it is that you could save him, Nikiforov and instead- this, this is what you do."

Victor looked up at her. "I could save him?"

"There's a test, if you can prove that you've bonded, that you are mates, they can't show him to other Alphas."

Victor shot back the glass. "But we've never... "

"Yes, I know that. If you had, you'd have known he was an Omega. The signs aren't that subtle. But bonding is about more than sex. Sober your ass up, get to the Omega Center and prove it. Or you will lose him forever." Mari huffed, turned away and walked out.

Her hands trembled as she reached for and lit a cigarette. She reminded herself that her brother at least liked the Russian degenerate. That might not be the case with another Alpha.

  


****

"Have a seat, Yuri," the doctor motioned to the bench in the center of the room.

Carefully, Yuri sat. His afternoon of "being pampered" as Ayako had called it, hadn't exactly been relaxing. The younger Omega had chattered happily to him through the entire ordeal, oblivious to his discomfort. He felt disoriented and his gut was tight with worry.

"I have some questions for you, Yuri," the doctor said softly. She was a very young seeming Alpha. "I need you to answer them honestly."

Yuri simply stared at her. It was almost as if she was nervous around him. He knew he was probably giving off distress scent- but his suppressants and soaps had probably not worn off entirely in the two? three? days since he'd been taken here.

"How long have you known you were an Omega?"

"I presented at seventeen," Yuri answered, unsurprised to see the startled look on her face. Most people presented between ten and sixteen years of age. At sixteen, it was still assumed he was a Beta. And from then on, most people had assumed that was the case, without asking.

"How long have you been on your suppressants?" 

"The current batch? At least five years." The doctor paled.

"When was your last heat?"

Yuri crossed his arms, let out a breath. "Technically, three days ago. I've lost some time." He couldn't keep the exhaustion and anger out of his voice.

"When was your last actual heat?" The doctor asked again, her tone still level.

"Over five years ago," Yuri muttered. This time the doctor let out an audible gasp, followed by a very disapproving look.

"Do you have any idea how dangerous that is?"

"Do you have any idea how dangerous it is to be an unmated Omega in heat?" Yuri really did try not to say it- but the words tumbled out of his mouth.

"And that's why Omegas come to the center! So they can be mated! What you've done is selfish and immoral! You could be infertile!" The doctor was flushed and he could see and smell her anger and fear.

Yuri bit his tongue before he could apologize. It was her fear making him think he should be sorry for worrying her. He refused to be sorry for not wanting to give up his entire life, even if he was starting to think he should be.

  


****

"Ah Mr. Nikiforov, welcome. Our Center is humbled by your presence."

Victor's head ached, between the hangover and being sick with worry, he thought maybe he was doing permanent damage. The woman at the Center spoke decent English and for that he was grateful.

"Thank you," he answered, trying to muster one of those smiles that had fans swooning in seconds. "I appreciate your time."

The woman didn't smile back, or swoon, just stared at him in a way that made him feel like he'd done something wrong.

"To what do we owe the pleasure?" she asked.

Victor tried to remember what Mari had told him to say. To explain to her that there was a mistake and that Yuri was his Omega and that they had bonded. Between her disapproving look, which seemed to grow increasingly irritated as time went on and his pounding head and his aching heart- he didn't hear any of the words he spoke.

The woman put a hand up and he stopped speaking, unsure how much or what exactly he had said. "If this is true, Mr. Nikiforov, there is a test to prove that the Omega in question knows and trusts you completely. Does he?"

Victor swallowed. "Yes, Yuri trusts me completely," he said, surprised at his own conviction.

"Are you sure? Did he even tell you he was an Omega?"

Victor looked away, unable to meet her gaze. He knew Yuri had his reasons, but it still hurt. If Yuri had just told him- he could have, what? Protected him? He felt a fierce need to protect him. "I'm sure," Victor said after a few moments of silence.

The woman nodded. "Then we will administer the test. However, you need to realize that there are consequences whether your claim is true or false. Come on then."

Victor followed the woman into the Tokyo Omega Center, unsure if he'd just won or lost.

  


****

"What do you say, Yuri?"

He gritted his teeth. "Thank you, Nakano-san," he told the woman who had just blindfolded him and chained him naked in a scent proof room so potential Alphas could view him at their leisure. She had made certain he had eaten, drank, and used the bathroom first. She had made sure he was kneeling in a comfortable position on a soft cushion. She had chained his arms behind his back with padded bindings.

"This is for your safety, you realize? You're quite lucky we found you first. On the black market, I imagine a pretty specimen like you would have fetched a generous price."

Yuri was grateful that he wasn't supposed to respond unless she asked him a question. It was a rule she'd been adamant about teaching him over the last few days. He took deep breaths, trying not dwell on the irony of her words.

"It's a pity," she murmured softly stroking his hair, "that female Alphas aren't allowed Omegas. When I leave, the room will be soundproofed as well." She pressed something into his right hand. It felt like a remote.

"If you feel unsafe, press this button. If you decide you want a specific Alpha, press this button. Do not use it lightly."

"I get to decide?" Yuri stuttered.

She stroked his hair again. "Of course you do. This isn't slavery. Now, hush, the Alphas will be here shortly."

Yuri closed his hands around the remote, stomach still fluttering with discomfort and waited.

  


****

"The room is sound and scent proof," the woman, the head of the Omega Center, Chiaki Nakano, Victor had learned, glared at him as she explained the rules.

"You will have ten minutes with the Omega, if he doesn't choose you as his in that period, he will become available for other Alphas to view. You may touch the Omega, but not in any way that makes him feel uncomfortable. He has a way to signal us in that case. Do you understand the rules, Mr. Nikiforov?"

Victor nodded. He was excited to see Yuri and worried- it had been almost five days since they'd taken him. It had been five days since he'd smelled Yuri, Yuri! in heat and extreme distress. In a way, he was grateful the room was scent proof- even if it meant it'd be harder to convince Yuri it was him.

The head of the center gave him one more disappointed glare before opening the door of a room and gesturing for him to walk in. The door closed behind him muffling scents and sounds with it. Yuri's head had lifted towards the door when it opened and Victor noted the black cloth covering his eyes.

He was kneeling on a dark blue cushion, arms behind his back. The room was empty otherwise, undecorated white walls, no windows, only the door closing out the world. Yuri was tense, his shoulders tight and Victor ached at the sight. He'd never been so unsure about touching the young man in front of him- had always been confident before in showing his affection the way he understood best. This time, Victor trembled as he touched.

  


****

The last thing Yuri heard was her closing the door. He couldn't hear, couldn't see, couldn't smell- but he could *feel*.

He could feel cool air circulating around his bare skin. He could feel the cotton like fabric of the cushion against his knees. He could feel the padding of the cuffs on his wrists. He could feel his heart speeding, his breath hitching, could feel the remote she'd pressed into his hand.

He could feel panic, starting with fluttering in his stomach, flowing out of his mouth in deep ragged breaths. He felt unsafe *now* he thought, trying not to start laughing, he could feel tears pricking at his eyes. Then for a moment he heard sounds, the door opening- he lifted his head towards it and for an eternity his breath just stopped.

He heard nothing past the door closing again- couldn't tell where the Alpha was- he had no idea what he was going to do. He flinched and tensed when the Alpha pressed a cool hand to his shoulder. Then he felt a single finger poke his head- in the exact center. He let out a breath, could it be?

The finger moved on- he felt it on his back, tracing a pattern, over and over. His muscles were still tense, his heart and stomach seemed to pulse simultaneously. The pattern was kind of like... Yuri started. The pattern was exactly like the figures he skated to calm down.

"Victor?" he asked, unable to hear himself, knowing that if it was Victor he couldn't hear him either. It could be Victor, Victor was an Alpha. Had Victor come for him after all? His hand rested on the remote- it was such a risk. What if it wasn't Victor? But only Victor would know about the head touch- the figures-

The pattern changed- he felt something else, but he couldn't tell what it was. But the pattern had changed after he'd said Victor's name. Maybe the Alpha could see- could read his lips- stomach pulsing and muscles tight, Yuri pressed the button.

Sounds from the door opening assaulted him again.

Nakano-san's voice, loud and grating said: "I suppose half foreign children are better than no children. He chose you, Mr. Nikiforov."

Yuri sagged, the tears that had started earlier started to flow. Victor had come for him after all.

  


****

"First of all, Mr. Nikiforov," Madame Nakano shuffled some papers, "you must realize it is very irregular for a foreigner to bond with a Japanese Omega. However," she glanced from her desk towards Yuri, who was kneeling on a pillow beside Victor, who was seated in a chair across from her, "Yuri is a very irregular Omega." She managed to give a look that was both affectionate and disdainful.

"Pardon the interruption," Victor interrupted, not actually sorry at all, “but may I have a few moments alone with Yuri? Perhaps give him the change of clothes I brought?" He was grateful to Mari, for telling him to bring things for Yuri to wear when he packed his own belongings and headed to Tokyo.

"I'm sorry Mr. Nikiforov but our time is limited. Technically speaking, given Yuri's status, you and I are alone. Please bear that in mind."

Victor felt Yuri tense beside him and grinned at her. "Okay, then." He handed Yuri the bag he'd brought. "Yuri, since you aren't technically here, whether your dress or not is really none of Madame Nakano's concern. So, Madam," he asked, "what do we need to discuss?" He kept his winning smile plastered on his face.

Madame Nakano sighed. "First you will need to agree that you will live in Japan, apply for work officially in Japan. While the children will be half-Russian, they will also be half-Japanese and therefore need to be raised with that culture in mind. It is common in most cases for a mixed couple to stay in the Omega's home country."

Victor nodded. He'd expected this much from speaking with Mari.

"Then there is the matter of the fines."

"Fines?"

"Yes, fines for concealing the secondary gender of an Omega-for Yuri, his family and yourself."

"Wait, I didn't even know..."

She held up a hand. "No one will believe you were bonded and didn't know Yuri was an Omega. There are also fines for Yuri for using illegal suppressants and scent-blocking soaps. As well as fines for recklessly endangering an Omega."

Beside him, Victor saw Yuri dressing. He caught a grateful look out of the corner of his eye, before Yuri, dressed in a sweater and jeans was kneeling beside him again.

"Recklessly endangering?" Victor questioned.

"Surely, Mr. Nikiforov you don't think of men's figure skating as a particularly safe sport?"

Victor sighed. "How much are the fines?"

"I had them draw up the totals in yen as well as rubles," she said, sliding a piece of paper his direction. Victor blanched at the total. Victor was a very wealthy man, but he wasn't sure he'd be able to pay such a sum.

"As you can see- this is quite a sizable sum," Madam Nakano echoed his thoughts. "However, the Tokyo Omega Center would be willing to assist you in waiving some of these fees."

Victor kept his smile up. Of course they would. "And what would I owe the Tokyo Omega Center in return?"

Madam Nakano sighed. "Please don't misunderstand this, but Yuri is not equipped to deal with the world as an Omega. All I want is for you and Yuri to remain at the Center for one month to give you both a chance to learn what is expected of you. In exchange, I can get most of the fines waived."

"The Grand Prix Final is two weeks," Victor answered. "Yuri has lost enough time as it is."

Madam Nakano stared at him. "Surely you weren't planning on letting Yuri skate?"

"Victor isn't going to let me do anything," Yuri said. His words were very quiet, but Victor could feel them pulsing with anger. "It's still my life."

"That," Madame Nakano said, "is exactly the problem. You need to understand that it isn't."

Victor took the bills that she had been shuffling from the desk. "Thank you for your time, Madam. I'll take your offer under advisement. Let's go Yuri. I think I'd like some time alone."

Yuri didn't take his hand when he offered it, but he did follow him out of the building.

  


****

Yuri let the water pulse over him. The hot stinging spray of the shower wasn't as relaxing soak in the hot spring- but it was a luxury he'd taken for granted in the last week. Not necessarily the shower- but the privacy and the ability to choose when he wanted it. Which was as soon as Victor had ushered him into the hotel room.

The cab ride and walk through Tokyo had been silent and awkward. There was a lot, Yuri thought that probably needed to be said, but he had never been particularly good at words and his coach- mate? had never been much better. Yuri knew he'd have to face everything that happened, that was happening, but was grateful for the reprieve.

He stayed in the shower until he heard a worried "Yuuuri?" from Victor. He dressed in more clean clothes that Victor had brought- more grateful, more indebted to the other man.

"I'm sorry," Yuri said when stepped out of the bathroom, glasses fogging up from the steam. He felt raw, as though he was coming apart from the inside out. Victor's scent was stronger than Yuri remembered. He assumed he was still coming down from years of over-suppressing.

The Victor's arms were around him, the scent closer, more potent and Yuri thought he unraveled completely. If he stayed this close- his heat would start and he'd never be able to skate. Despite how good it felt, how heartfelt Victor's whispered "you're okays" were, Yuri stepped out of the embrace.

He ignored the pain in Victor's face. "Victor, I need you to go to Yu-topia. I have a stash of suppressants in my room. Mari knows where they are."

Victor stared at him for a moment. "Isn't that dangerous?"

"If you don't get them, I can't skate. I won't be able..." Yuri flushed. He couldn't quite say it.

"I'm not sure if you should skate," Victor said. He barely met Yuri's eyes as he said.

"Victor, please." He didn't know how to put everything he felt into those words. Please let me skate, please don't let my gender change the way you see me, please forgive me for lying to you. Somehow though, Victor heard him.

"Okay, I'll go."

 

****

Katsuki Hiroko had always been kind to him. Victor knew she was an Omega, though he never thought of her as acting particularly subservient. In fact, he could recall more than on instance of Katsuki Toshio expressing that she ruled the last hot spring resort in Hasestsu with a quiet, iron first.  
Victor was not exactly surprised when she greeted him with a curt, "Sit down, Vic-chan." He was pretty sure the only response to that tone of voice from a parent was to do as they said. Victor sat.

"Mrs. Katsuki," Victor stuttered, as she poured them each a cup of tea.

"None of that now," she said. "Hiroko will do," she smiled softly. "Maybe Okasan, one day. But first we need to speak. What are your intentions regarding my son?"

Victor fidgeted, placed his hands around the steaming mug. "Things have gotten confusing," he admitted.

"Mmm. Have they really?"

He looked up. She was staring at him with a gaze that made him feel like he needed to prove himself worthy.

"Why didn't he tell me?" he asked, finally, the question he hadn't been able to bring himself to ask Yuri.

Hiroko took a sip of her tea. "I wanted to be a dancer when I was younger. I trained with Minako for many years. We were going to see the world together. She presented as an Alpha, and I just assumed I'd present as a Beta like my sisters. When I turned sixteen, it was evident I'd taken after my father. I was lucky- Toshio was an Alpha and he cared for me very deeply." She paused, smiled softly, took a breath.

"I never had to worry that my Alpha would be abusive, domineering or even uncaring. Do you understand, Victor? I was lucky, but-" she glanced at her cup for a moment. "I never did get to the travel the world with Minako."

Victor didn't know what to say. He looked at the mostly cheerful woman he knew mainly as Yuri's mother. For a moment, there was a sadness about her and he found he couldn't bear it.

"So, I ask one more time, what are your intentions toward my son?"

  


****

Yuri sat up on the hotel room bed, scrolling mindlessly through his phone. Victor had brought it, along with more of Yuri's clothes and things when he'd brought back the suppressants. He'd taken the maximum dose immediately. His skin still felt tight, Victor's scent was still permeating the room and making him mildly uncomfortable, but it wasn't unbearable.

Victor was on the phone- had been since he'd gotten back. First in rapid Russian that Yuri could only catch a little of. Then in English, that Yuri could understand more of. He was trying to not listen- but Victor was occasionally using his name and it was difficult to ignore that. From what he gathered, Victor was on the phone with someone from the ISU.

He needed to get up, needed to train. He'd missed six days of both on and off ice training, but knew his body was still processing the whirlwind of those six days. So was his mind, which had always been his weakest link, in any case. So instead, he ignored the several missed calls and texts from Phichit and Mari and tried to ignore any news, while not quite listening to Victor's phone calls.

"Well," Victor finally put his phone down and looked at him. "That could have gone worse."

Yuri looked up.

"The good news is that isn't any rule against you skating. The bad news is that the ISU is not happy about it. I also have an email from the JSF, they sent it to me," he said apologetically.

"Of course," Yuri sighed. "What did their representative say?"

Victor shrugged. "They sent it in Japanese."

Victor picked his phone up and handed to it Yuri.

Yuri scrolled through the message. The contents hurt, but didn't surprise him. "They want nothing to do with me. If they could prevent me from skating in the final, they would," he translated the gist of it, returning the phone to Victor.

Victor took the phone back. "There's actually a worse problem," he said, after the silence had gotten a little too thick.

Yuri just stared at him.

"You haven't been on the ice in days. You haven't been working out- do I detect your gut growing already?" Victor asked. He grinned as he said it.

Yuri laughed, grateful he still could and still wanted to. "I supposed we better get to it?"

Victor nodded. "Mari arranged things with Yuko, we get you back on the ice tomorrow. I expect you to wake up on time. We don't have any time to waste."

 

****  
Yuri skated and tried not to catalog the reactions of the other skaters at the public practice. He couldn't help but notice them though- Phichit would barely look at him, Yurio glared at him every time they made eye contact. Seung-gil glared too- but at least he was glaring at everyone and everything, like usual. Emil and JJ were completely ignoring him. It could be worse, he told himself, trying to catch Phichit's eye.

Phichit shook his head violently and turned away almost the instant they made eye contact. Yuri told himself that he didn't care how Phichit reacted. Still telling himself that, he skated, attempted a triple axel, and stumbled on the landing.

He muttered that he had to calm down, that he had to stop thinking or all he'd do was flub every jump and it'd be like last year all over again. Only this year, his secondary gender would be the reason for his failures-

"You idiot!" Yuri glanced up, Yurio was growling at him. The younger skater had skated over to him and was frowning. "Why are you going to mess up a jump you do all the time? You had better bring it, katsudon. I will never forgive you if you don't skate your best." Yurio was shaking a little- and Yuri smiled. He was such a young Alpha, but his version of- whatever it was that was between them was exactly what he needed.

"I'll try not to disappoint you," Yuri said, brushing himself off, ignoring the other skaters who had paused to stare at them.

"Good, because I want to crush you at your best." Yurio snorted.

"That's enough for today," Yuri heard Victor call. His coach looked concerned and exhausted. Yuri nodded. "We should get a good night's rest," Victor said.

Yuri nodded. In another world, he thought, maybe he'd suggest he and Victor go out. They could go sight-seeing, maybe shopping. It'd be like a last hurrah before the Final was over, before Victor left him. But the stares, the whispers, the reporters, it had all been so overwhelming on the way to Barcelona and he really didn't think he could deal with it again.

"Okay," he agreed, with one last glance at Phichit. The Thai skater didn't even look his way.

  


****

_Yuri- are you okay? I heard something on the news._

_Yuri, please answer me. I haven't heard from you in almost a day._

_Yuri, the news is saying you're an Omega- Yuri, what's happening?_

_Yuri, it's been three days, where are you? Please just tell me you're okay._

_Yuri, is VICTOR your Alpha?_

_Yuri, it's been a week. There are rumors you dropped out of the Grand Prix and rumors that you are still going to skate. Yuri what is happening?_

_Hey, story too long for texting. Will tell you at Barcelona._

_?!!?? After almost two weeks, that's all I get?_

Yuri stared at the texts on his phone. Of course, Phichit was angry. He should feel excited about being at the Grand Prix Final, but he just felt nervous and exhausted. He thought about calling Phichit while Victor was in the shower, but his hand wouldn't press the call button.

He heard Victor finish and smelled the Alpha before he saw him. It still made him uncomfortable, how he reacted to that subtle aroma of wood and spice that was unique to his coach. It made his skin feel tight and warm and if it weren't for his suppressants he'd be on his back, begging for Victor to- he blushed, trying not to finish that thought.

"Yuri," Victor said, "I think we need to talk."

A knock on the door saved him from answering that statement. Yuri all but jumped from the bed he was sitting on to answer it. It was Mari and Minako.

"Get dressed you two," Mari said. "We are going out for dinner." Yuri started to protest, saw that particular set of her jaw. He looked at Victor and shrugged. Victor nodded. It was pointless to argue with Mari when she had that look on her face, and they both knew it.

  


****

Victor watched while Yuri finally, finally started to relax. Mari's insistence that they go out had bothered him at first, but slowly Yuri had started to calm down. It had helped that his friend, Phichit had shown up and immediately sat beside him. They'd had some sort of whispered conversation, but it seemed to have started to mend things between the two skaters.

Then Yurio had joined them- the younger skater had glowered and complained about eating dinner with them, but seemed happy in his own way. When Emil showed up, grinning and relaxed, Yuri had invited him over immediately. Victor was startled, but pleased at the easy way Yuri seemed to interact with a competitor he didn't know very well and Emil had joined them gladly.

Mari and Minako were acting like they were sitting amongst A-list celebrities and chittering and squealing like Yurio's Angels tended to. When Seung-gil reluctantly joined them, Yuri made the comment.

"You mean you honestly don't remember?" Victor asked, after he'd spit most of his drink onto the table. A Yuri who didn't remember his actions at last year's banquet explained so much. And Yuri's charming reaction to the pictures that were being bandied about had Victor smiling more than he had in days.

"It's bad enough you let your Omega skate," a voice said from the door. Victor's head whipped up, it was the skater called JJ, his arm around a pretty, female Omega. "But showing pictures of him making an ass of himself? Aren't there decency laws against that sort of thing?"

With two sentences, Victor thought, the mood was completely ruined. He glanced at Yuri. Yuri's face was flushed and his fists were clenched. If it was possible, Victor thought, he might be more tense than after they'd stepped off the plane to a chorus of very inappropriate press questions.

It was Mari's hand on his shoulder than kept Victor from snarling and jumping into engage JJ in a physical altercation. "Come on guys," Victor said. "I don't like atmosphere in here any longer." To his relief, the other skaters agreed and everyone left together. He was grateful no one seemed to respond to JJ's cries about joking as they left.

  


****  
Victor found himself snarling the next day, at the diminutive Spanish ISU representative. "The only Omega in the competition is the one that gets chosen for a random drug test?" he growled. Absolutely no way that was a coincidence.

He felt Yuri's hand on his arm. Yuri pressed close against him and something in Victor stirred. If he could smell the Omega, he might do something Yuri would regret in public. Victor would refuse to regret finally consummating their feelings, however it happened.

"It's okay," Yuri breathed into Victor's ear. "Do you really think I've never been tested before this? These don't show up. They are highly illegal substances."

Victor still glowered at the representative. "He says he isn't on drugs," he growled again and the man nodded, still mumbling something about "procedures." Victor smirked at the look on his face when Yuri's blood work came back clean. Yuri didn't even seem relieved and Victor admitted to himself that he was a little startled that there was something his student didn't worry about excessively. If only he could instill half of that confidence into Yuri about his skating.

  


****  
Yuri fidgeted, sitting on the side of the bed. He watched as Victor walked out of the shower, wearing nothing but a white bathrobe. He watched as Victor toweled his hair dry nonchalantly. Yuri was disappointed in his performance today and knew Victor was as well. It made it that much harder to say the words. But he knew they needed to be said. "Victor, you said we needed to talk?"

Victor nodded. "Yes, we need to talk about what happens after the Grand Prix."

Yuri took a breath- spoke before Victor could say it. "Yes, after they Grand Prix Final, let's end this." He didn't expect Victor's stunned silence. He didn't expect Victor's tears- he honestly had never considered that Victor could cry.

"I never thought you'd say something so selfish," Victor said, when Yuri questioned his tears. "I'm mad, okay?"

Yuri stepped back. "You were the one who said it was only until the Grand Prix Final," Yuri said. He didn't know how to say what he really felt- that he was grateful for everything Victor had done, but that he didn't have to be stuck with him forever. He didn't want to be the cause of Victor staying away from the ice forever. He couldn't be some chain dragging Victor down.

Victor remained seated across from him, crying silently for an agonizing eternity. Yuri bowed low, thanked Victor for everything he’d done. “It’s not as though anyone will let me skate after this,” he added, stumbling over the words, despite how true he knew they were.

"I never knew either of my parents," Victor said. Yuri was surprised at the words- Victor had never really spoken about anything quite so personal.

"Either my Alpha or Omega parent," he continued. "In Russia- it's different. In Japan, Omegas are coddled. It's true that maybe some of the rules are unfair- but given that you are our only hope for children, they make sense. I spoke to your mother, Yuri, before."

Yuri didn't know what to say. He nodded, throat closed. He knew that at some point in his life, it would be expected that he would have children. He'd always imagined retiring after this season, having Mari help him find an Alpha that was okay with him as he was, but he'd never really gotten to the part where he had children. And he'd never imagined that Alpha would actually be Victor Nikiforov (even if perhaps, he'd imagined that often).

"She asked me what my intentions were towards Yuri." Victor stood, knelt in front of him. He lifted Yuri's face so that their eyes met. "Do you want to know what I said?"

Yuri swallowed, nodded.

"I told her I wanted you to win a gold medal at the Grand Prix Final."

Yuri felt himself smile, slightly. The answer was everything and nothing. It was perfectly Victor.

"It's the truth," Victor said, still gripping his chin. "But not the entire truth. Yuri, we have bonded. I know that you might question that. But we have- and I would like to spend my life with you. But I want you to know that I respect your decisions, Yuri. So please, let's not decide anything until after the final. And then I will respect whatever you decide."

Yuri blinked back his own tears. "Okay," he said and fled to take his own shower. Victor was too good for him.

  


****  
_This is Stéphane Lambiel reporting live at the Grand Prix final. Here is Victor Nikiforov and Japan's Yuri Katsuki They've been absent during the days leading up to the final, though they were at this morning's public practice. Hello Victor!"_

_Hi, Stéphane._

_Do you have any response to the critics who are saying it's a mistake for you to allow Yuri to skate?_

_I think the people of Japan should continue to root for Yuri to do his best today. He will make them proud._

_Both Nikiforov and Katsuki seemed subdued today, it makes sense to wonder if the pressure is getting to them..._

  


****  
Victor hugged Yuri close to him. He can't tell exactly what he said- but it seemed to be what Yuri needed before he skated to the center of the rink, seconds before he ran out of time. Victor watched- heart pounding as Yuri started.

The music swelled and Victor gasped as Yuri added a quad- had he brought the total up to four? Yes, Victor thought, of course he had. He landed it perfectly and the music slowed. Victor could feel Yuri's love as he skated. He found himself longing to return to the favor- to skate a program that Yuri could watch.

Victor cried when Yuri landed the quad flip. He was still crying when Yuri finished his final spin and ended with his arm outstretched- reaching for Victor. He was still crying when he opened his own arms to Yuri- and had barely stopped crying when they sat together at the kiss and cry.

"You skated perfectly," he told Yuri. "I'm sure your score is high."

Yuri just nodded. His score was high- but not, Victor thought as high as it should have been. Based on the base difficulty alone, a program that well skated should have rivaled his world record for the long program. Yuri's score put him solidly in third place, with three skaters left.

Yuri blinked back a few tears before smiling at Victor. "I can't pretend like I didn't expect this. But Victor, you have to know I wasn't skating for them." He held out a hand and Victor grasped it, pulling him closer for a hug.

"Of course, I know," Victor whispered. "Of course, I know."

  


****  
Yurio was the first to protest, to Yuri's surprise. He heard the angry Alpha before he saw him, screaming obscenities, and telling the other's that they should refuse to skate until "the pig's score was properly calculated. I don't want to win because the judges have some stupid prejudice against Omegas."

"It's okay," Yuri said. "I'm not upset." He was. He was extremely upset. But Victor was there for him, an arm around him and he thought maybe his coach had understood the words he'd tried to say on the ice.

"It's not okay," Seung-gil stated. "I don't want to win by default either."

JJ surprised them all. "I may have failed my short program," he said. "But it was my own nerves. I also don't want to win because the judges have a grudge against Yuri for competing. So, I went to the judges with an official complaint. So did my coaches," he looked towards the two coaches fondly. "They've agreed to rescore Yuri's program."

"Good!" Yurio shouted. "Now I can destroy you properly." He grinned while he said it though, and Yuri felt tears threaten to spill.

"Thanks," he said quietly.

  


****  
"I did really want to kiss the gold medal," victor whined, secretly proud of the silver Yuri attempted to hand to him. Yuri flushed.

"I'm such a failure as a coach," Victor said, surprising Yuri with a hug. "Do you have any suggestions, something that might excite me?"

Something flashed across Yuri's face- a determination that Victor hadn't seen for some time. Yuri pushed him backwards, surprising him with a hug in return.

"Yes, Victor. Stay my coach for one more year. And this time I will win gold!"

"Perfect!" Victor answered. "But keep going. Even for me, it will be difficult to convince everyone you should keep skating as an Omega. So, make it five world championships at the very least."

Yuri laughed, tears in his face and Victor found tears in his own eyes. He meant every word and hoped Yuri meant his in return.

Yuri pushed them forward slightly, so that he was lying against Victor. Victor's heart sped at the contact. "You know," he whispered. "If we can get the JSF to let me skate at Nationals, I really need to have my heat before then."

Victor flushed. For now, he was convinced.


End file.
